Money Can't Buy Happiness: A Kakuzu One Shot
by Skyyyy
Summary: One shot between Kakuzu and my OC, Aria (if you've read my other one shot, then you're probably already familiar with her. I SHIP THEM SO HARD UGH). Anyway, this is a longer one, I hope you enjoy it. :) (Also, sorry for any typos, I was up late writing this!)


It was a cold, stormy night. The entire hideout was silent, surprisingly; even from Hidan's room, there wasn't a whisper. It was the perfect night for Kakuzu get the adequate amount of sleep needed at his age. He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone pound on his door.

"Kakuzu!" the intruder yelled, "open up! God damn it, old man, you can't be that deaf!" Swinging the door open, standing in the doorway was none other than the most obnoxious, sluttiest, woman he had ever met.

"Fuck off, Misaki," he growled, turning on his side away from her. _What the hell does she want?!_

"Pein told me to tell you that he got you a present," she said. He sat up looking at her.

"A present?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yup," she grinned, crossing her arms, "if you don't want it, I'll gladly take it…"

"No, I never said that," he growled, got out of bed, and slid on his robe.

"Enjoy her, Zuzu," Misaki said before skipping away, humming. _Her…?_ Now this mysterious present had caught Kakuzu's full attention.

As he trudged down the stairs, thunder roared and rain splattered so hard on the windows, it almost sounded like it was hail. At the bottom of the stairs, a bright blob of pink hair caught his eye. Across the room, chained to the wall, was a girl.

She had slightly curly, light pink hair, with bangs that swept across her forehead, and a small, round face. Her expression was soft, as she was asleep. Her bare skin was covered in splotches of blood, and for some reason, he became alarmed.

In a few swift steps, he was already looming over her tiny body. _What kind of joke is this, Pein?_ He crouched down, and stared at her body. Her breathing was slow, almost slower than it should be. _Her pulse must be weak…_ Slowly, he reached forward and pressed his fingers against her neck. _Too low. She's dying._ At this point, his eyes were wandering.

Her skin was the color of light caramel, and she had very faint freckles on her face. Her lips were puffy and pink; something he liked. On her arms were pink diamond bracelets, pink arm bands, and around her neck was a choker made from white diamonds, with a pink diamond as an accent piece. Her bra was white lace, with diamonds sprinkled over the edge of the cups, and his eyes couldn't help but follow every crevice the diamonds resided. Her panties, white lace as well, had a line of diamonds on the top, following it all around her tiny waist. Her body was completely covered in diamonds.

"Well, what do you think?" a voice came out of nowhere. Kakuzu turned his head to the familiar face of his leader.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" he replied. The Akatsuki leader shrugged.

"Whatever you see fit," he remarked, "I got her from a famous ninja from Konoha. Your favorite village," he paused, laughing, "her father has almost as much money as you, so imagine what she's worth. On top of that, she's covered in diamonds." Kakuzu's eyes traveled back to the girl. _He had a good point… I could make so much money off her…_

"What's her name?"

"Seiji, Aria." Her name echoed in his mind. _Aria… Beautiful…_ "I'm sure you will put her to good use, even if you turn her in for a bounty. Good night, Kakuzu." Kakuzu nodded at him, as if to thank him and tell him good night. From his left, he heard a soft voice.

"What…" Aria murmured, opening her eyes slightly. Kakuzu immediately looked over at her, not saying anything. His eyes burned into hers.

Aria knew she had been taken, but she was far too weak and tired to be able to do anything about it. In front of her was a masked-man with green eyes that pierced all the way to her soul. After making eye contact, her heart began to pound, and her breathing became more rapid. She tried to move her arms, but then realized she was chained to the wall with her arms above her head. Her eyes focused on the coat the man wore. _The Akatsuki… Shit._

He said nothing to her. For some unexplainable reason, Kakuzu was too nervous to speak. He never got like this. _What do I say? Do I say anything?_ His gaze rested on her bloody body again. _She needs to be healed…_ Without thinking, his fingers curled around the chains that were hooked onto the wall, and with ease, he ripped them out of the wall, leaving Aria free to move her arms. She leaned forward, supporting herself on her arms. Her wounds reopened, and blood started to drip from her collarbone and shoulders.

Kakuzu reached out, putting his arm around her tiny body, and picked her up. She groaned quietly, and he looked down, noticing his cloak was becoming soaked with blood. _Great…_ He carried up the stairs and closed the door to his room, laying her down on his bed. She stared up at him, her eyes glossy. _She's out of it._

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, moving her hair to reveal her neck. She flinched at his touch. "I'm going to stop your bleeding, Aria." The way her name rolled off his tongue gave him goose bumps. He walked over to a table, and opened a small box. He grabbed a roll of bandages and stitches and went back over to her. At this point, Aria's skin was going even more pale.

He quickly slid the stitches into her skin, and closed up each of her injuries one by one. It only took ten minutes to finish the stitching. Lastly, he put bandages all across her chest, and he picked her up again, moving her over to the other side of the bed. Her breathing was almost normal again. _Good._

He crawled onto the other side of the bed, making sure to keep his distance. As much as how much he wanted to touch her, he couldn't. She needed to rest if he was going to make any money off her. _All I care about is the profit… right?_

Morning came around within an hour, or at least that's what it felt like to Kakuzu. The sun was beginning to come over the horizon when he opened his eyes. He was still sitting up. _How I managed to sleep like this, I have no idea. Now I'm gonna have fucking back pain all day. I hate being old._ He almost completely forgot about the small human being next to him. She was still asleep, thank God. She was curled up in a ball, her eyelids twitching from her dream. _She's so beautiful…_ He shook his head. _What's wrong with me? She's nothing to me._ But even then, Kakuzu knew he was lying to himself.

He gently got out of bed, stretching, then doubling over in pain from his back (XD). He cursed under his breath before walking over to his most prized possession: his suitcase. Inside was his life, his only love. Money was the only thing he cared about, and that was the way it was going to stay. A quiet gasp made him jump slightly as he turned around.

Aria was sitting up now, looking down at her chest. She didn't remember being bandaged up at all, and she definitely didn't remember being taken care of by the man. Her eyes fluttered over to him. She noticed a glass with clear liquid inside it. _What is he doing?_

Kakuzu made his way back over to her, and she flinched, backing up in the headboard of the bed.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would've done it when you were asleep," he growled, annoyed. She knew he was right.

"Who are you?" Aria asked, her voice shaky.

He completely disregarded her question, holding out the glass to her, "drink this."

"Not until you tell me your name."

"Stop being stubborn."

"You stop being stubborn."

At this point, Kakuzu's temper had almost reached its limit. He clenched his right fist slightly, then exhaled.

"If you don't drink this, you'll die."

"Then I guess I'll die not knowing your name," she remarked, staring into his eyes. He wanted to throw the glass at the wall, grab her by her hair, and beat the shit out of her, but he figured that would only make matters worse, so he set the glass down on the table nearest to her and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her.

Aria, not saying anything, crawled towards him on all fours, leaned forward and peered far enough to look at his expression. _He looks pissed._ He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a glint of curiosity sparkling in his green orbs.

"You're annoying," he said aloud, standing up and opening the door to his closet. Aria grabbed the glass and smelt it. _Seems to be just water._

"What is this?"

"Water."

"Then how will me drinking this save my life?"

"There's special medicine in there," he said bluntly, sliding the hangers in his closet forward. _Where's my other damn coat?_ "It will speed up your healing process." Aria figured she might as well trust him, so she chugged the whole glass, then wiped her mouth setting it down. She instantly felt much more awake.

"Thank you…" she trailed off, unable to think of what to call him. "Whatever your name is." She hoped that by saying that, he would inform her of his name. He merely made a 'hmph' noise and continued searching through his clothes. Aria then walked over to him and watched him.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. _She's like a fucking child. Maybe I should've just let her die._ After he found his new coat, he put it on, staring down at her. The light from the sun illuminated her figure, and he couldn't help but let his gaze travel up and down her body. The diamonds were glistening, and her body was almost glowing. _She looks like an angel…_

"Why won't you tell me your name?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back, playing with her fingers. "I already know you're part of the Akatsuki."

"That's exactly why," he growled, walking past her, "you already know too much."

"Well maybe your clothes shouldn't flaunt the fact that you're associated with the organization if you want to keep it a secret so bad." He glared at her. _Damn, she's mouthy._ He decided that she would only stay here a few more days before he would turn her in. She would be worth the most in the best condition possible.

"Come with me," he said, opening the door.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Why, does that bother you?" she snickered. _This is fun._ Kakuzu only responded with a growl before walking out into the hallway, stopping outside of the doorway.

"If you don't come with me, you'll get raped, and most likely killed." Before he could even finish his sentence, she was by his side, biting her lip nervously. _Heh._ "Now follow me, and don't get lost."

She scoffed, but followed him. She struggled with keeping up with him because of their height difference. He was over six feet, she decided, and she was only 5'3".

"Look, if you don't want me to get lost, you're gonna need to slow down," she said, tugging on his sleeve. Kakuzu didn't say anything, but he listened, slowing his pace down a little bit. Aria grinned.

"Hey, Kakuzu, my man!" someone shouted. From the other room came a man with grey hair that was slicked back, an Akatsuki coat that was half zipped up, exposing his well-defined chest, deep purple eyes, and a beer in his hand. "Woah - I didn't know it was true!"

 _So his name is Kakuzu…_

"What do you want Hidan?" Kakuzu spat, narrowing his eyes.

"I was just on my way to visit Misaki, you know, _my_ _girlfriend_ ," Hidan replied, taking a swig of his beer, "when Tobi told me that _you_ had a little girlfriend too." He glanced at Aria, who was hiding slightly behind Kakuzu.

"Fuck off, Hidan," the man with green eyes said, "you're stupid if you're going to believe Tobi. He's a 12 year old."

"Yeah?! Well he's a smart 12 year old!" Hidan retorted, walking around Kakuzu and getting close to Aria, "and it seems like he wasn't lying. She is definitely fuckable." Kakuzu, feeling as though Hidan had gotten too close, growled protectively. "What? Are you being protective, Zuzu?" he laughed. "How cute."

Suddenly, Kakuzu punched Hidan in the face, making him stumble sideways, his beer spilling onto Aria. She stepped back, falling into Kakuzu's side. Hidan, drunk and an idiot, thought he could take a swing at Kakuzu, so he did. Unforunately, the drunkard miscalculated his action, and his fist aimed right for Aria's head.

Kakuzu saw this coming, however, and reached out, grabbing Hidan's fist, intercepting the punch. Aria couldn't even blink before she saw Hidan doubled over on the ground. Aria stared at Kakuzu in shock. _How did he do that so fast?!_

"Let's. Go," Kakuzu commanded, grabbing her arm. Aria obliged, following after his footsteps. In less than a minute, they entered a different room. This room was larger than Kakuzu's, at least two times as large, and in the center was a desk on a playform. The walls were decorated with the Akatsuki symbol, and sitting behind the desk was a man with orange hair.

Aria continued following Kakuzu, and as they neared the desk, she got more nervous. Kakuzu could sense her nervousness and gave her wrist a small squeeze. Aria, confused at his actions, said nothing.

"Ah, Kakuzu," the man looked up from the desk, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" he grinned slightly, looking at Aria. She stared at him, curious.

"I'm going to be leaving with Aria," Kakuzu announced, "do you have any missions I should complete while I'm out?"

"Actually, yes," the orange-haired main dug through the papers on his desk. When he looked up again, that was when Aria noticed the multiple piercings on his face. Based on his piercings, purple eyes that resembled the Rinnegan, and his look, he was the leader, Pein. Aria stepped back in fear. _He could destroy the world…_

Aria had learned about Pein back when he had attacked her village many years ago, her father had protected her from him. Back then he wasn't affiliated with the Akatsuki, but he was still just as evil. Pein was torn from her thoughts when she felt someone staring at her. It was him.

"Aria," his eyes bore into hers, "you remember me, don't you?" Aria nodded slowly. "Come here." She glanced at Kakuzu, who just stared down at her with patience. Hesitantly, Aria stepped up onto the platform, and Pein's eyes followed her every move as she inched closer to him. Aria stopped walking when she was standing right next to him.

He turned his body so he was facing her, and he grabbed her hand, pressing his finger into her wrist. She winced, as his finger was digging into one of her veins. _What is he doing?_

"Now, when you go with Kakuzu," he whispered, leaning towards her, "you make sure to keep an eye on him. He can be quite troublesome, especially when it comes to money," he made a gesture with his hand, and Aria smiled slightly. _So maybe Pein wasn't entirely evil.. Or he was putting on a front._ "Also, be careful with him. At his age, his bones are more brittle." He brought her hand to his lips, and he swiftly slid a note into her hand before letting her go.

As she stepped down from the platform, she slid the note into her bra for later.

"Now, Kakuzu," Pein returned his attention back to his comrade, "this is your mission." He opened a folder, sliding a bunch of papers out across his desk, then pointed to a photo. "This man, Hatake Kakashi, is your target. I need you to track him down, and get any intel you can on him. If you encounter him, kill him. He is a threat to our mission, as you know." His eyes flickered back and forth between Aria and the tall man. "Remember, you have a guest with you, whatever you do." He grinned again, revealing pearly white teeth. Aria swallowed nervously.

Kakuzu scoffed, grabbed the folder, slid it in his cloak, and headed for the door. "Come, Aria." Aria, taking one last look at Pein, left without another word.

It was night time when Kakuzu finally announced they would set up camp. He quickly set up a tent, and gathered a bunch of logs, and started a fire with one of his jutsus. After finishing everything, he took a seat on the ground near the fire. Aria sat across from him, the fire between the two of them. Neither of them said anything, until Aria's stomach growled.

"Come here." _Those seem to be his favorite words._ Aria got up and relocated next to him, sitting so her legs were folded underneath her. Out of his pocket he pulled a bunch of granola-like bars, and she devoured three of them within minutes. He then handed her a water bottle, which she drank half of. "Take it easy, that's supposed to last us another twenty miles," he warned, watching her.

Aria only nodded, then shyly looked at him. His green eyes were literally fiery from the reflection of the fire.

"I have a question," she broke the silence. He looked away staring at the fire.

"You always do."

"Why did you save me?" she asked, letting her hands rest in her lap. She could feel him tense up. She waited, and she got no response. "Hello? Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes," he said bluntly, continuing to stare at the fire. She sighed, standing up.

"You know, maybe if you let people in you wouldn't be so lonely all the time," she said before going into the tent. It was then she remembered the note that Pein gave her. She reached inside her bra, and pulled out the note. Written in sloppy handwriting, it read: _Even all the money in the world couldn't fix the loneliest soul._ She stared at the note. _What does that mean? Is he referring to Kakuzu?_

A loud, popping sound shook Aria from her thoughts. She stepped outside of the tent, only to immediately be grabbed by someone.

"I found her!" the unknown voice shouted, holding Aria by her throat. She screamed, then kicked him in the groin, running away from him. A smoke bomb set off, blinding her.

"Aria!" Kakuzu's voice shouted over the smoke. Another bomb went off, and she could hear him fighting someone. The smoke cleared, and she saw him on the ground with multiple men surrounding him. They were jabbing their kunais into his body, sending fire jutsus at his body, and blood was splattering everywhere. _Oh my god…!_

"Kakuzu!" she cried out, running over to him. She picked up a sword from a fallen ninja and stabbed one through the stomach, killing him. One came up from behind her and held a kunai to her throat.

"You're so pretty, you know," he whispered, licking his lips, "I would hate to have to hurt you." He chuckled evilly, flipping around so she was facing him. This man had piercing red eyes and an evil smirk. _That's definitely not good._ She punched him in the face, but he grabbed her hand, twisting it, so she collapsed to the ground in pain. _I really should work on my pain tolerance…_ She swept her leg across the ground, knocking him off his feet. She took this opportunity to grab his kunai, and sliced it across his throat. Blood was leaking from his neck in seconds. She stepped back, staring down at him. _I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_

"Aria, leave!" she heard the familiar Akatsuki member's voice again, and she turned to where he had called from. She had turned just in time to see a bunch of tentacles appear out of Kakuzu's body. She stood in shock, watching as each tentacle tore through the ninjas, throwing off their limbs and pulling out their hearts, then tossing them to the side as if they were dolls. _No… way…_

Kakuzu did this until every last ninja was dead, and once his tentacles retreated back into his body, he collapsed to the ground. _Kakuzu!_ Aria rushed over to him, leaning over him. His cloak was gone, and this was when she realized why he wore his cloak. His arms and chest were covered in stitches. He wore only a grey, sleeveless shirt, that revealed his rather muscular, dark-skinned arms. His shirt was bloodstained; actually, just about every part of his body was covered in blood.

"It's not mine," he said quietly, "if that's what you're concerned about." She sighed in relief. _Thank God…_

"You didn't have to do that," Aria said quietly, "look what happened to you."

"I don't care." She rolled her eyes. _He's so stubborn…_

"Let me help you," she reached for his mask, but he grabbed her wrist.

"My mask stays on," he said in a low voice.

"…Okay," she pulled her hand back, and rushed into the tent, looking for the box with all the medical supplies. When she returned, he was sitting up, with a relaxed look on his face, his eyes fixated on her as if she was the only thing in the world. She sat down in front of him, opening the box and pulling out bandages with a small bottle. "This is going to sting." She opened the bottle, and poured it onto his skin. He winced. "I'm sorry… you can't get an infection."

"You seem to be unaware of the fact that I'm immortal," he said softly.

"Regardless, better to be safe than sorry," she dabbed cotton balls on the small cuts he had gotten. _He has almost no injuries…_ "What was that back there?" she looked up at his eyes as she bandaged up his arms, "the tentacles?"

"Were you frightened?"

"Honestly… yes."

He said nothing, only watching her hands wrap the bandages.

"Who were they?"

"Rogues who thought they had a chance at taking you from me," he scoffed, looking off into the distance; there was a tinge of pride in his eyes. She smiled softly.

"But why did they want me?"

"Let's just say you're worth a hell of a lot of money," he replied, standing up. "Let's rest."

"Hey! Take it easy," she stood up, holding onto his arm.

"I have a few scratches, Aria, I'm not dying," he laughed. _Wait, did I just hear him laugh? It was… nice._

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh," she pointed out, walking towards the tent.

"And most likely the last time you'll hear it."

Aria awoke the sound of birds singing. She turned onto her back, stretching. She expected her hand to hit Kakuzu's body, but she felt nothing but the blanket he slept on. She sat up, looking around. _Where could he have gone?_

She fixed her hair, then crawled out of the tent, blinking a few times from the intense sunlight. She stood up, looking around again once more. She noticed someone leaning against a tree that wasn't too far from the tent. _Oh my god, did he go off and die?!_ Kakuzu wasn't moving.

She made her way over to the tree, seeing that his eyes were shut. He had taken off his bandages, leaving a trail of them. His stitches had faded almost completely overnight.

"Kakuzu?" Immediately, the man opened his eyes. "Oh, thank God," she breathed, laughing breathlessly, "I thought you died." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not that old," he growled, looking her over. _She gets more beautiful each day._ He readjusted his legs so they were more open, and he became more relaxed, closing his eyes.

"When will we be leaving?" she asked, fixing her bra.

"Come here." _That's all he says to me._

"I am here."

"Closer." Aria, confused and nervous, walked even closer to him, their feet brushing together. Suddenly, he grabbed her by her waist and yanked her down onto his lap. Aria gasped, blushing.

"K-Kakuzu?" she questioned, looking him dead in the eye. He didn't answer her; only staring into her bright pink eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," his fingers curled around her waist, making her stomach do flips. _Why do I feel like this?…_ "Tell me, Aria," he began quietly, "what do you think of my stitches? Do you think they're ugly? Do you think I'm a hideous monster like everyone else?" he rose his voice, then breathed heavily, his eyes lowering.

"…No, I don't," she whispered, brushing her fingers hesitantly over his arm, "I like them." That came as a shock to him. No one ever liked looking at them, nonetheless liked them in general. "Now you tell me, what are you hiding under your mask?"

"Look." Slowly, very slowly, she reached forward, her fingers gripping the edge of his mask. He stared into her eyes while she pulled it down. Her eyes widened. His lips were beautiful, they really were. From his cheeks to the edge of his lips was a line of stitches. "Do you still like them, Aria?" he narrowed his eyes, expecting her to be grossed out. Her only response was her fingertips tracing the outline of the stitches, following the pattern they made. For some reason, this felt good to Kakuzu. Her touch was something he could never get enough of. Her fingers stopped over his mouth, and her eyes flickered up to his before moving her fingers down onto his lap.

Without another thought, he grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips onto hers. Aria stared at him with shock. After a few seconds, he let go of her head, his eyes fuzzy. _What just happened?!_

"I-" he began, struggling to speak, "I-I shouldn't have." He went to stand up, and she fell back onto the ground. She caught a slight glimpse of his inflamed cheeks, barely visible underneath the edges of his mask. "We have to get moving. There is going to be other ninja showing up to avenge their friends' deaths." Aria, still in shock, only stared at him. "Aria, are you listening? I said let's go."

She stood up, pressing her fingers against her lips, and followed after his brisk pace. Neither said a word for hours. Just before sunset, they came across a small village. The village had people dressed in rags, carrying bags of food. They all stared at Kakuzu and Aria. _They must not get a lot of visitors._ Some of them looked at Aria with a sort of admiration, wonder. When their eyes laid on Kakuzu, however, they began to shake in fear, and they were terrified of him.

"Kakuzu -" Aria began, but he cut her off.

"Quiet."

"Kakuzu!" she yelled, tugging on his cloak. He turned around to look at her, concerned. His concern faded when she held up a bunch of food that the villagers had given her. "Look what they gave me!" she smiled sweetly. Again, Kakuzu made a 'hmph' sound, before continuing to walk again.

They stopped at a small, run-down hotel. Before Kakuzu even made it to the front desk, the villager was shaking in fear. He threw a set of keys at Kakuzu, and Kakuzu caught them, walking up the stairs. Aria smiled at the man before continuing after Kakuzu.

The room was small, definitely smaller than anything she had ever been in. The floors were dusty, and the wall paint was chipped. There were old pictures of people hanging on the wall, and she swallowed nervously. _This doesn't feel very safe to me._ Kakuzu grabbed a pillow off the bed, and made a make-shift bed on the ground. He took off his cloak, using it as a blanket, and pulled it over his body.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting on the bed.

"What does it look like?" he growled, turning away from her. Aria, hurt by his action, laid down on the bed.

"Why won't you talk about it?" she said softly.

"Talk about what?"

"The kiss." The only answer she got was silence. She hated that. _I do have feelings for you, Kakuzu, but you refuse to let me in…_

Half an hour passed, and she was laying back, watching the ceiling. She was counting how many cockroaches crawled across the ceiling.

"Go to sleep," a voice said.

"How did you know I was awake?" she sat up.

"Your breathing." _Damn, he's good…_

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"You piss me off."

"Why?" she grinned in the darkness. Like usual, she didn't get a response. Then, she got an idea. She was going to take things into her own hands. She got out of the bed, her footsteps silent. At some point in the night, he had shifted so he was laying on his back. Instantly, his eyes fixated on her. She could only see his eyes because of the moonlight reflecting off of them. Neither said anything as she stepped over him, placing her feet on either side of his hips. Then, she sat down, straddling him. The man tensed up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual. There was a tinge of sleepiness in his voice. Aria did what he always did, and didn't respond. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest. Her heart was pounding with nervousness. Her stomach was doing flips, and her cheeks were flushed from the thoughts she was having. "Aria?"

"Shut up," she whispered, leaning closer to his face. His eyes were piercing into hers. "You know, I always knew there was something, Kakuzu… And I knew you felt it too." She could hear his heartbeat. Or, multiple heartbeats. "When you kissed me today, I realized I wasn't just tricking myself into thinking that something was there." Her small fingers curled around his mask and she pulled it down, eyeing his lips. Her pink eyes searched his green ones, trying to identify his emotions. But instead of trying to read him through his eyes, she decided it would be better through a more direct way: she kissed him.

Kakuzu felt an explosion of passion, and his lips instinctively moved against hers. He had never felt this way before. Sure, he had kissed a few girls, fucked them, and moved on, but with Aria, there was emotion. He was feeling something more than just arousal. There was excitedness, lust, and a certain ache for her, but most importantly, love. He was already in love with her, and he hated that.

His hands moved onto her thighs, feeling her soft skin under his fingers. He loved the feel of her. He felt her tongue rub over his lip, and he opened his mouth, dominating her tongue with his. A small groan escaped from her throat, and he could feel himself getting turned on. _Shit, not already._ Aria broke the kiss, tearing off his headdress, and moving her lips to his neck. All of this touching, these sensations, were foreign to him. His neck had never been kissed like that before, and he fucking loved everything about it. The way her lips grazed over his skin, made him feel tingly. Her touch made his skin feel like it had been set on fire. She was that erotic to him.

"Aria," he groaned as her mouth traveled across his neck. _This is way too fucking good._

"Shut up," she growled softly, nibbling gently. This made him groan again. Kakuzu moved his hands to her ass, cupping her buttcheeks in his hands. She moaned softly as he squeezed, and that's when Kakuzu lost it. He flipped them over, so now he was on top, hovering over her petite body. He stared down at her, lust clouding his eyes.

"K-Kakuzu," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He placed his rough hand on her collarbone, taking in all of her. She was simply stunning.

"Aria," he breathed, sliding his hand down her chest, resting on her bra, "you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," she replied, searching his eyes.

He smiled at that, only barely, but that was the first time in a long time he genuinely, truly, smiled.

He was happy.


End file.
